Ferris Eris
Ferris has blonde-hair with blue eyes, and is an expert swordswoman with unparalleled beauty, Ferris, who comes from a famous Swords-Clan (剣の一族, Tsurugi no Ichizoku) designated to serve as guards to the King of Roland, is the heroine of the story. She carries a typically emotionless expression, and is extremely proud of her own beauty. She is the sister of Iris Eris and Lucile Eris. She is fanatic about dango (Japanese dumplings) and can do almost anything for the sake of them. Her need for dango is so important that she once extended the classical expression on the three needs for survival, 'I', 'Shoku', 'Jū' (clothing (衣, i''), food (食, ''shoku),shelter (住, jū)), to 'I', 'Shoku', 'Jū', 'Da', where 'Da' stands for 'dango'. Her obsession for dango is so strong that she decided to split seven backpacks of dango with Ryner and herself. Ryner, showing sympathy towards Ferris from all those hardships she had to endure and trying to be nice, had offered to carry all 7 backpacks by himself. Ferris then believes that Ryner has "finally come to appreciate the exquisite art of dango" and decides to order 14 backpacks instead of seven. Unfortunately, Ryner was not able to keep his vow. See also: dango shop woman History '' Ever since she was young, Ferris had undergone much torturous training and was abused as a child due to her family practicing the dark tradition of incest to keep its bloodline pure, which was a practice used to preserve the extraordinary strength and reflexes of the Eris clan. Ferris was originally supposed to marry her brother. However, her parents considered both Ferris and her sister to be unworthy of preserving the Eris bloodline. At the age of 14, Ferris would have been violated by her parents with the emotionless intention of conceiving a new and possibly more suitable daughter, were it not for her brother's murder of them, forever ending the Eris family's dark legacy. Ferris meets Sion for the first time when she saves him from assassins when he was 17 years old. He hires her to investigate who is behind these assassination plots. She takes Iris with her when she is working for him (he is paying her in dango sets). When they find the mastermind, Buroff Samuels, Lucile suddenly appears and kills him. Ferris knocks out Iris, so she cannot see what he did and talks to her brother. He explains that Sion’s trip to the Rokzan Plains will be a test to see if he can survive a battle against 50 mage knights. If he can, he will be worthy of becoming king. Although Ferris is shocked to find out that Sion is a prince, she is even more concerned by what her brother is planning. (DYD Vol. 1) After Sion returns alive, she meets him at her family dojo. Ferris tries to stop him, but Lucile tells her Sion’s willing to do anything because he can no longer bear his weakness. The two of them continue together. She is still in the dojo when Sion suddenly returns. Although she is surprised, she nevertheless accompanies him when Sion says he’s going to recruit Claugh Klom. (OKYD Vol. 3) Skills '' '' Ferris is incredibly skilled in the use of a two-handed sword, and moves with inhuman speed and reflexes. Milk once commented that because mages require time to finish their incantations, it was impossible for them (Milk and her party) to survive their encounter with Ferris because of her inhuman speed. Her talents are purely physical, however, as Ferris is one of the few main characters in the series who does not know how to use magic, making her sword therefore her main weapon. Power and abilities Ferris's sword possesses the "God Devouring (神喰い, Kami Kurai)" power a talisman Ryner's father placed in her sword, which can cut off the demon within Ryner, but with the price being her own life upon invocation. She was requested by Ryner's father to invoke this power to save Ryner when the time arises, and she gave him her word. Relationships Lucile Eris Lucile is her older brother and head of the Eris family. She respects her brother but also fears him at the same time. Ryner Lute Ferris likes to tease and intimidate Ryner, but she really sees him as an important and capable partner. His associates like Sion Astal, Toale Nelphi and Arua, among others, his constant jokes as unreserved interactions between close friends. Ferris once thought that he was naive and foolish Ryner when he showed the first page of his report of Sion before beginning his travels, in which he spoke of an ideal world where nobody kills anyone, experiences the loss of a loved one, or kills wars and conflicts. However, a long journey, and through the experience of multiple dangerous species, have formed a close bond and developed a strong relationship and mutual understanding during fights. During this time, the first began to be able to have more emotions gradually, and began to look a bit like someone who can not stay alone before they hurt again physically and emotionally. In episode 19, Ferris's "This is also said in episode 19 when he was thinking and thinking of Ryner deciding to go with Tiir Rumibul;" But after all we've been through ... I thought I was your friend. ", Ferris unconsciously develops deeper feelings for Ryner, bursting into tears and then into berserk rage when she thought Ryner was dead, attacking a far superior opponent to her with no more thoughts than revenge and no thought of well-being 22, Ryner's father "accuses" Ferris of being in love with Ryner, which apparently demonstrates his overly aggressive response. This is also said in episode 19 when he was thinking thinking and thinking about Ryner deciding to go with Tiir, "But after all that we have passed ... I thought I was too aggressive." After rescuing Ryner from prison, she later defects from Roland with Ryner, Iris, Arua, and Kuku and was nearly killed by Miran Froaude if not for Lucile's intervention, before traveling with the Anti-Roland Coalition. When Kiefer Knolles was later reunited with Ryner, and Ferris becomes aware of Kiefer's feelings towards Ryner, she is shown to be capable of expressing jealousy and has never once called Kiefer directly by her name. Quotes Ferris: That excessively tyrannical King has endangered my important dango shop’s fate. If I don’t protect the peace of the dangos, then who would take up this duty of protecting them?” (DYD Vol. 3) Trivia • According to DYD Vol. 2, Ferris claims to be good at singing. • According to DYD Vol. 3, Ryner claims that he likes the tea that Ferris makes when they are eating dango. • Ryner rarely manages to impress Ferris; one instance is when she was writing a book, and he commented that although he’s not a writer, he thinks she needs a “setting page”. (TDYD Vol. 6 “The Forbidden Book”) • In the novel Ferris writes, she is the hero Ferris Eris and the heroine is Ryner. They “play out” several scenes in reality as well along with their usual banter. They send a copy to Sion with a request for instant publication; this just makes Sion laugh. Instead he turns their “stories” into two picture books “The Failure of the Gluttonous Princess” and “The Story of the Sleepyhead”. The books sold really well, and all the money went to Iris for drawing the illustrations. Ferris and Ryner, however, were really upset about the plots developments. (TDYD Vol. 6 “The Forbidden Book”) • Claugh, Ferris, and Ryner are the only ones who do not use any suffixes when addressing Sion. • 7 children before Lucile was born had already been killed by their parents. (OKYD Vol. 5) • Ferris is 4 years younger than Lucile and 8 years older than Iris. • Ferris and Iris were treated as “failures” by their parents • The Eris siblings share the same blond hair and blue eyes • All three siblings are descended from the Demon Eris (whose other half is the demon Ryner)-sworn to protect the king of Roland (Asruld Roland’s descendants). (OKYD Vol. 5) Gallery Ferris 2.jpg|Ferris Eris, shown wielding her sword Ferris eris2.jpg|"I'm a beauty" Ferris full.jpg|Ferris wearing her most commonly seen outfit ferris2.jpg|Ferris enjoying a small bun loaf while acting humble in front of Ryner and Sion Bandicam 2019-10-14 21-16-25-125.jpg bandicam 2019-10-15 13-28-29-781.jpg|In her new outfit bandicam 2019-10-15 13-37-58-342.jpg|Ending from episodes 13 to 24 Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Eris family Category:Anti-Roland Coalition